7doors7worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Kino
Yuri is a 16 year old (sort of) human girl with power over the flame of life and so, joined the RedFlame. This allows her to tamper with emotions, sense where life forms are, remove their flame of life turning them to stone or putting one in making something such as a plant grow and even healing people. Though this is an immense power, she can generally only take on one opponent at a time. Appearance Yuri has silver eyes matched by her silver hair which is often let out and partially held by a lotus flower. Her skin is pale and her flame mark resides on the back of her neck. Personality She often enjoys reading books of adventures, fantasies and mythology to use her knowledge which she uses to fight against enemies and even gain an understanding of things she has not experienced. Backstory Yuri was born from a mage and a half-angel related to an angel of death. As a result, Yuri was able to learn magic but also have some control over the death of people around her. As a mage, Yuri spent a lot of time at magic school to become to achieve the title of arch mage. Her power was enhanced by her angel side allowing her to become one of the most powerful. However, due to her angelic powers coming from a death angel, her powers came as a double-edged sword. Any magic produced would leave some form of destruction matching the level of magic used. During this life time, Yuri had angel wings and multi-colored hair. She carried on her mother's magic emblem, the snake, as a symbol of healing though often mistaken for mistrust. Once, during a war, Yuri cast a eradication spell, though not particularly powerful. It had been unintentionally amplified by her death angel blood. Though this lead to the end of the war, Yuri demolished a whole continent and herself in the process. However, once again her death angel blood stopped her from completely passing death. Instead she was reincarnated as a human in another world. Yuri previously encountered Eirin knowing that her past life was spent with her for some time during which she could cast spells and had a lot of knowledge on magic with its lineages. However, she does not remember what she knew or what she was after her reincarnation as a human. Due to her previous life using magic and her reincarnation as a human, she is not permitted to read magic books incase she regains the ability to do them. Once, after reincarnation, she was taught basic magic of golems and for that, the one who taught her was taken away despite never touching or looking in the book she was being taught from. She does not want this to happen again and so never asks Eirin, who is sworn by an oath not to tell her anything about her past, what she knows. In truth, Yuri has been forbidden from magic for fear that her destruction magic would come through even stronger, particularly since after reincarnation she gained power over people's life flame. Present Yuri remains to be a caring girl, sometimes getting annoyed deciding not to bother but fragments of her past comes back to her as well as the emotions. One of the emotions she remembers well and while she cannot remember clearly she is still affected when someone mentions Medusa in front of her. Image Gallery Yuri mark.png Wattpad cover finished.png Yuri in uniform with bkgd finished 2.png|Yuri in Uniform task 2 complete.png|Yuri using her powers yuri staff done.png|Yuri's mage staff yuri as mage done.png|Yuri as a Mage in the past (young ver.) Category:OC Category:Book character Category:Female Category:Member Category:RedFlame Category:Red Category:Fire Category:Glassshard Category:7D7W Category:Reincarnation Category:Life Category:Caring Category:Adventure Category:BrokenFragment Category:Mage Category:Angel